


Say It

by Blumenkranz1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 21





	Say It

我的新婚妻子已经和我结婚一个月了，但还是十分害羞。  
虽然结婚前已经做过很多次，但大部分时候是我主动，偶尔有点按捺不住的时候也是扭扭捏捏的，等到我会了他的意之后，再被摆成某个姿势顺从地等着被进入。  
可怎么办呢，我的小妻子。  
虽然现在总算被我劝的不会动不动就想着照顾我，给我做饭洗衣服，可对于床上那点事还是羞于启齿，从来不肯表达自己对性欲的渴望。好几次做的时候想让他在床上说几句荤话也不肯，做完以后提起这档事，他总要翻着白眼骂我不是正经人，说我就想把他搞得和我一样不正经。  
这可怎么办，我的小妻子。  
得想个法子才行。  
那天晚上，我的小妻子一个人躺在床上等我回家，小小的一个鼓包缩在被窝里，手里拿着一本书。我蹑手蹑脚的脱光了衣服爬上床，钻进他的被窝，他一个激灵转过身来看着我。  
“你怎么这么热？”  
“想你想的呗。”  
我伸手就要把他搂在怀里，他挥着小手拍打我的胳膊。  
“哎呀我还要看书！”  
“别看了宝贝。”  
我一把把书抢下来扣在床头，搂着他就要亲他的脸蛋。  
“烦死了....”  
他皱着鼻子，鼻梁上被他挤出好几道褶，但并没有反抗，侧着身子躺在我怀里被我亲着，露在外面的两条手臂凉凉的，被我亲了一会儿才渐渐有了温度，整个人软绵绵的，舒服的眯起了眼睛，像只小猫一样。  
“老婆。”  
我叫了他一声，他刷得红了脸，还不习惯这种称呼，我也只是在床上的时候才这样叫他。  
不能再这么惯下去了，我想。  
我停下了吻他的动作，他还眯着眼睛等着我吻他，突然发现我松开了胳膊，睁开眼睛茫然的看着我。  
“休息吧。”  
我躺回枕头，闭上了眼睛。  
过了几秒，我听见耳边有动静，就睁开了眼睛，发现他一张小脸都快怼到我的鼻子上了，见我突然睁眼，他又立马躺回自己的枕头，转过身去拉上被子，也不理我。  
我觉得好笑，凑到他跟前，见他呆呆着望着墙面，好像在生气似的。我依旧没有理会他，躺回被窝继续装睡。  
过了一会儿，我听见窸窸窣窣的声音，被窝里有什么东西在动，一团热乎乎的棉花靠了过来，他没有抱我，只是把身子贴了过来，脸埋在被子里，只露出毛茸茸的头顶。他开始慢慢抚摸我的腰和脊背，手指毫无技巧但柔软又温暖。我不动声色，看他接下来想做什么。  
他搂紧了我一点，这下我们俩的上半身快要贴在一起了。他的手指顺着我的小腹慢慢往下滑，滑到下面微微有些抬头的肉柱，笨拙地摩挲了起来。  
我一把掀开被子，他吓了一跳，急忙把手缩了回来，抬起头，一双泛着水光的大眼睛看着我，脸蛋蒙在被窝里被憋成了粉红色。  
“你怎么了宝贝？”  
我笑着往怀里搂了搂他。  
“我....”  
他似乎想反驳点什么，又一副羞于开口的样子。  
“宝贝想做什么，要说出来我才知道啊。”  
“我想要了....”  
他低下头小声嘟囔着，也不敢看我。  
这远远不够。  
“想要什么，说出来。”  
他不肯开口，把头埋得更低了。我用手托起他的下巴，看着他的眼睛。  
“告诉我你想要什么。”  
他顿了顿，舔了一下嘴唇。  
“想让你上我。”他轻轻说。  
“不对，不是这个词。”我得寸进尺，“你知道我想听什么。”  
他的呼吸变得有些急促，眼神开始慢慢涣散。  
“想让你....操我。”  
“大点声。”  
他定了定神，目光变得柔软坚定。  
“我想让你操我。”  
他一个字一个字的说了出来。  
我的心里轰的一声爆炸了，像有无数烟花在灼烧着皮肤。  
这个人是真爱我的，我想，他用眼睛告诉了我答案。  
我突然后悔起来，本不该再对他有任何要求的。这样好的一个人，愿意在我身边，把身体和心都完整的交给我，我还有什么要求可言。  
我紧紧地搂住他，在他脸上落下狂风骤雨般绵密的亲吻，他热情地抱住我，把柔软的嘴唇往我口中送。我像在品尝一块樱桃软糖，用两瓣嘴唇吮吸着，用舌头舔舐着，似乎真的能品尝出甜味。  
现在是冬天，他穿着一件棉白T恤，两个人在被窝里折腾出了一身汗。我伸手钻进他的T恤，他的后背已经有一层滑腻的细小汗珠。我扯着T恤从他的头顶脱下来，一个雪白干净的宝贝就在我怀里了。我仔细地端详他的身体，虽然已经看过无数遍，但我还是无比的迷恋，每次做都会情不自禁的感叹这具身体的美，哪怕那些生理上还没达到极致快感的时刻，看一眼身下的他，对我来说也是一剂强力的春药，意识不到自己加快的速度和力道已经把他折腾的意识模糊。  
我低头在他的锁骨上啃了一下，又去舔他的耳朵，他的头在我怀里可爱的扭来扭去。我摸索着他的肩膀，乳房，小腹，感受着他的身体在我手中的轮廓和触感，摸到腰身，掐了一把，他轻轻叫了一声。  
太瘦了，就像个在我掌心的小人儿，揉一揉就能揣在怀里带走。我双手掐着他的腰，这是连接整个身体的命脉所在，在我手中却如此单薄。我看在眼里，又喜欢，又心疼，这样纤细脆弱的腰身里竟然已经孕育过两个小生命了。  
我爬进被子里吻了吻他的小腹。  
“辛苦了。”我说。  
虽然我愿意接受他的一切，包括他与前夫所生的两个孩子，但我仍希望和他拥有我们自己的孩子。可看着身下的人，还是舍不得，舍不得他为我再遭受一次痛苦。  
我一定是那种爱妻子胜过孩子的人，会嫉妒他对我的爱被我们的孩子分走一半。  
他的身上只剩一条内裤，我便隔着内裤开始轻轻的吻他的身体，他在我头顶发出细小的喘息声。我的小妻子，不管做过多少次都这么敏感。微微隆起的两个乳房随着身体扭动着，我看了喜欢，趴过去轻轻咬住一边乳尖，用舌头打转，像婴儿吃奶一样吸着那块软肉，一只手抚上另一边。他的乳房很柔软，里面现在还没有奶水，如果怀孕了，应该会更软更涨吧，我想。跟他在一起的时候我时常有种错觉，他身上有种母性的温柔，能把我身上一切的伤痕都抹掉，就用那包容一切的温柔，这种感觉时常让我恍惚。那母亲的伤痕呢，我时常想。我看不到，只有那无尽的如水的温柔，把伤痕全部藏在波光粼粼之下。  
“在想什么？”  
他抚摸着我的头发望着我。  
我才从走神中反应过来，没注意到停下了手中的动作。  
我真爱你，我在心里说，又上前含住他柔软的嘴唇。  
真想一直抱着他，把他困在床上，哪怕只是抱着，什么都不做。拿蜜罐泡着他，糖水浇灌着他，把他曾遭受的一切抹掉，在我这里享一辈子福。  
我伸手脱掉他的内裤，一瓣小屁股在我手里又揉又捏，摸到下面掐了一把大腿。他这些日子已经稍微胖了一点，大腿已经开始有了点肉，但我很喜欢，之前每次抬起他的双腿都有种负罪感。  
他今天似乎很热情，主动把双腿夹在我的腰上，把我往里面带。我的肉柱在他紧致潮湿的内里来回抽插，我不知道他今天是怎么了，里面的水格外多，我的阴茎泡在里面，噗嗤噗嗤的挤出透明的体液，两个人交合的连接处湿了一大片，滴滴答答地顺着腿跟淌到床单上，会阴和耻毛全粘上了亮晶晶的黏液。  
我心疼他，每次都是正面抱着他肏舒服了才把人翻面，后入的姿势更容易顶到深处。可今天不知道怎么了，他一直咿咿唔唔的抱着我不肯撒手，也不让我翻面。他现在并不羞于自己在做爱过程中发出的淫荡叫声，大概想忍也忍不了，咬着牙从牙缝里挤出嗯嗯呀呀的声音，但还是不肯说荤话，脸和身体早有了万种风情也要嘴硬。  
“说点什么吧，宝贝。”  
“说什么啊....”  
他呻吟着说道。  
我找到一个舒服的位置，反复顶弄起来。他开始剧烈的呻吟，双目涣散的望着天花板，嗓子里实音和气音交替着。他的里面热得发烫，像有感情一样，插进去的时候抵触着，抽出来又像在挽留那根东西，那感觉棒到头皮发麻。  
“叫叫我。”  
我看着他微张着的嘴唇，里面一截粉红的小舌尖，全身的毛孔都张开了。  
他被我肏得说不出话，脑袋混沌来不及仔细思考。  
“宝贝该叫我什么？”  
这是个有点过分的要求，不管平时怎样亲热，他都只肯叫我的名字，从不轻易开口那稍显亲密的称呼。  
今天一定要让他改口。  
让我快要疯掉的快感占据了我的大脑，我紧紧把他搂在怀里肏他。他开始剧烈的颤抖，双腿把我的腰夹的又酸又疼，嘴里发出不知道是哭还是呻吟的叫声，亦或是二者混合。  
“老....老公....老公....啊啊啊啊啊啊....”  
呻吟着说完那个词，他哭了出来，我的阴茎胀大了一圈，把里面挤得严丝合缝，满满当当。  
“好大....好大啊....疼....”  
他开始彻彻底底的哭起来，亮晶晶的泪花顺着眼角往下落。  
“老公在做什么？”  
我拉着他的手放到两个人的交合处。  
“老公在....在操我....啊....”  
他哭着喊道，手臂吃了力，指甲深深嵌入我的皮肤。我疼得一个激灵，突然意识到他不是在说荤话，是自己真把他弄疼了。我心里一软，放慢速度在他身体里肏着，肏进最深的地方，让他最舒服的地方。  
他不哭了，开始迷迷糊糊的把嘴唇往我口中送。我吻着他的嘴唇，手里握住他硬邦邦的性器开始套弄，上面早布满了黏乎乎的体液。我用手指刮擦着上面的沟壑，他舒服地发出一声呜咽。  
他里面夹的紧，我怕来不及出来就射在里面，便吻了吻他的脸蛋。  
“宝宝，我快射了，先让你舒服好吗？”  
他已经很硬了，我知道再被我肏几下他就要射出来，没想到他伸手抱住我的屁股摇了摇头。  
“不要，不要出去。”  
我以为我的小妻子昏了头。  
“不出去会怀孕的，我不想你吃避孕药。”  
他刚哭过的眼睛还红红的，眼角挂着泪花，抬眼看着我却有种可爱的倔强。  
“那就怀孕吧。”他认真地看着我，“我想和你生个孩子。”  
“两个就够了，我不想你辛苦。”  
我慢慢抚摸着他的身体，身下的动作没有停。  
“可我想要一个属于我们俩的孩子。”  
他轻轻夹了夹双腿，两条胳膊攀上我的脖颈，把我拉向他。  
“老公，让我为你生个孩子吧。”  
我一咬牙，底下完全失去了控制，我们俩同时呻吟了出来。一股热液肆无忌惮的冲进他的内里，奔向他身体的最深处，那里会孕育出一个小生命，我们的孩子最初存在的地方。  
我幸福的几乎要哭出来，不知道该感谢上帝还是感谢他，我的妻子，我的小妻子。  
“老公，我爱你。”  
他闭着眼睛趴在我的肩上，睫毛又黑又长，脸蛋红红的，嘴边挤出一个酒窝。  
“我也爱你，老婆。”

有没有孩子，都不重要，我只知道我和他还有很长很长的路要走。


End file.
